


31 days of fire emblem Tick and Treats

by Galacics



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-04
Updated: 2018-10-04
Packaged: 2019-07-25 06:48:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16192295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galacics/pseuds/Galacics
Summary: So for the 31 days of Halloween challenges, I have decided to do for fics but as I take forever two days will be combined so while a late start I hope to finish before Halloween day.  I would like to thank http://barefootfriar.tumblr.com for coming up with the list that will be used for this challenge. This also follows the same timeframe of The Daily Life of A Summoner unless stated otherwise.





	31 days of fire emblem Tick and Treats

**Author's Note:**

> Summary: Shigure just wanted to work on his drawings but Morgan and his new friends have a different plan.

“Ok guys! I snuck into Henry and Leif’s room to grab this. Mom said in her world people do not mess with this board and you can talk to the dead. Isn’t that so cool!!” Morgan yelled waving the board around while jumping up and down.

It was nighttime in the barracks of Askr and currently, some of the children of other heroes were hanging out in Morgan and Shigure’s room just hanging out. As the night had gone on they were starting to get bored with the board games that Yuki had left with them.

“I can sense the power coming from its depth. We should try this out!” Ophelia exclaimed going into her signature pose. The bowl of snacks that was on her lap had fallen and split all over the ground.

“I wanted some of the chips!” Soleil yelled mourning the fact that the chips were now long gone.

“Can you three lower your voices? I am trying to finish this project and I am already behind.” Shigure who was working at his desk asked the trio not looking up from his work.

“Is that the 31-day Hollween challenge mom showed you?” Morgan asked dropping the board to the floor and trying to see what he was drawing.

“Yes, I am already behind so go and play your game but quietly please,” Shigure asked them once more trying to cover his ink drawings as well.

“But Dad, it will be more fun if you played as well. You are the watcher over us.” Soliei pleaded to try to convince him to join.

“I now know why Lillian and Roy avoided Morgan all day today.” Shigure muttered before stating “Just cause my other self is dating our dad does not make me your dad as well.” he turned to face the three of them.

“I will just tell mom you were being mean and saying you were better than me,” Morgan warned from his spot of the room.

“You would not dare!” Shigure exclaimed with a glare towards Morgan.

“Mom...Shigure was being mean to me. He kept making fun of me saying I’m not good cause I lost my spot on the Arena Team.” Morgan started fake crying as he said that. Shigure knew it was fake but also knew that their mother the summoner will believe him in an instant.

“Fine! How do we play?” Shigure asked sitting down with them.

“It says to play in the dark with the only light from candles. We have to each have our fingers on the pointer and make sure to say goodbye to make the spirit leave and then destroy the board.” Opliea said reading the instructions on one hand with the pointer in the other.

Solei went to turn off the lights while Morgan went to light the candles. Once everything was set up the game had started.

“Oh, The Great spirit we ask that you greet us with your presence,” Ophelia said out loud taking control of summoning.

The four felt a cold wind around them and their fingers were leading them to spell out H-E-L-L-O C-H-I-L-D-R-E-N. 

“Oh my, a spirit has answered our call.” Soliei shrieked not believing it was real at the start of the game as she was planning to comfort Ophelia when she got scared.

“Quick ask the Spirit’s name!” Morgan shouted excited to know more about the spirt. However, before Ophelia could ask the question the cold wind came back having papers from both Shigure’s and Morgan’s desks to fly up in the air as they felt their fingers move back quickly to spell out 

Z-O-Z-O Z-O-Z-O over and over again. The four of them were screaming quickly moving the pointer with all their might shouting goodbye. Morgan started to set the board on fire with help of Ophelia with Shigure and Soliei screaming their lungs out.

“Nyah ha ha! You all were so scared. It was great. I knew one of you will take my board that I spelled it was great.” Henry said from his hiding place under Morgan’s bed.

“What!” The four yelled when the door of the room opened.

“Ok party is over! You are all being too loud!” Yuki shouted from her place by the now open door seeing all the chaos inside the room.

“I don’t want to know how this happened. Shigure just cleans up and no dessert for the rest of the week. You were in charge of keeping them under control. Henry, please get out from under Morgan’s bed please.” Yuki sighed tired from the day and did not want to deal with this right now.

“Nyah ha ha! You are no fun Yuki but ok.” Henry said taking the burned board while he left the room.

“Ok, time to sleep!” Yuki said escorting Solei and Ophelia out of the room closing the door behind them.

“But, I just wanted to finish my drawings,” Shigure said as Morgan blew out the candles leaving them in the dark.


End file.
